The concept of a garment hanger that includes a label for indicating the size of the garment hung thereon is well-known. Modern safety standards require that size-indicating tabs be irremovable once installed on a hanger. From the standpoint of safety, if a small tab can be easily removed from a hanger, the tab may become lodged in a child's throat.
However, another problem has arisen in the wake of the development of permanently attached size-indicating tabs. Specifically, the tabs are difficult to attach to the hangers; the attachment process requires the tab to be grasped, twisted and pushed onto the tab-holding section of the hanger. Assembly-line workers charged with the task of attaching the tabs to the hangers may develop carpal tunnel syndrome as a result of the twisting and pushing action required to install the tabs on the hangers. Further, the tabs are small and difficult to handle and therefore the time required to attach the tabs to the hangers can be inefficiently long.
Until now, assembly-line workers were required to pick up the small tabs individually and snap them on to the tab-holding sections of the garment hangers by hand. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved applicator to assist the assembly-line workers in installing the tabs. Further, it would be desirable to provide the tabs in long strips or coils that are easier for the assembly-line workers to handle.